


Returning the favour

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Cheating, Closure, Dark, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not A Nice Story, Revenge, Small Plot, Smut, Tag added because dark not a nice story and revenge is not enough to hint that there will be bashing, Young Severus Snape, not happy ever after, well happy for one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Lily comes knocking on Snape's door in the early hours of the morning, with a request.Snape was reluctant to grant her request but had no choice. He owed a life debt.~~~... eyes blazed with rage. If looks could kill, Snape would be dead on the spot.'Don't call it revenge...' (...) 'Call it ...Returning the favour.'
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're 21 - No Voldemort mentioned. Snapes Worst Memory happened but the Mudblood scene never did.  
> NOT for OTP snily shippers.  
> I don't own hp if I did Severus, and Cedric wouldn't have died.
> 
> This is a rewrite.

Snape had just been woken by a loud bang, but he didn't arise from his bed. It was a very windy night, so it could have been anything outside. A tin can clattered noisily in the road as the wind blew it around; he wished he could lean out of his window to blast it into smithereens. The gales howled through the gaps of the old, worn down building. He wasn't going to get back to sleep now. He sat up against his headboard, rubbed his eyes awake, ran his fingers through his hair then pulled his watch from the sideboard - two o'clock in the morning; he let out a moan of annoyance. It took him ages to get to sleep because of the Muggle fireworks due to Guy Fawkes night, even when they stopped about ten, because of the storm, it still took him ages to get to sleep.

Snape sat with his head rested back on his headboard and rested his eyes when he heard that bang that woke him up. It was a person at his front door. He frowned. Very few people knew where he lived and even fewer visited. 

Snape became the owner of Spinners End when his father suddenly died of alcohol poisoning - well, that's what the muggle doctors concluded anyway. His mother had died when he was in his seventh year, they told him she had 'accidentally' fell down the stairs and broke her neck. He hated living at the house, hated it; but he had no money, and the house wasn't worth the paper it's written on, so he was stuck here.

He reached under his pillow for his wand and rose from his bed. The floor was cold under his feet, but he was too wary to think of the cold right now. Cautiously, in the dark, he moved down his stairs, wand held a front.

He paused when he saw a shadow through the frosted glass in the door, a small frame, he would guess a woman.

The person knocked again. He took hold of the doorknob and slowly turned it, but the door flew open wit force from the wind, the glass rattled when it hit the wall. He held his wand up, prepared for who it may be. Stood there, was a woman he knew. Her fiery hair blew wildly, the collar of her coat pulled high up her face shielding it from the wind. He large green eyes looked up at him, she looked as if she had been crying.

'Severus?' said a voice muffled by the moans.

Snape stood frozen in shock. He hadn't seen her since school, and here she stood, three years later, on his doorstep, and at two am.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he said above the wind.

'May I come in? Please?'

There was a pause. Snape took a hesitant step aside but let her in. He battled with the elements when he closed the door then turned to follow the path the woman just went.

'What are you doing here?' Snape asked again.

She had taken her coat off, laid it on the back of the shabby sofa and beamed at Snape.

'I thought you'd be pleased to see me, Severus?'

Snape said nothing. He was not pleased to see her. He could've gone the rest of his life without seeing Lily Evans. She broke his heart and their friendship when he saw her laugh at Potter who abused him that day by the lake.

She tried to apologise, but the damage was done; she was no friend - a friend wouldn't have laughed at her best friend being abused, and then date him the following year. Yet here she stood, in his front room.

Her eyes scanned the room, 'It's just how I remembered.' She smiled. Snape did not return the smile.

'Can't someone visit an old friend?' she asked sweetly. Snape arched a brow high.

'Certainly. However, we have not been friends since we were sixteen if you remember! And who visits someone at two am?'

'I didn't want to be seen, Sev.' Snape rose both brows to that, shocked that she dared to call him that.

'What. Are. You. Doing. Here?' Snape pronounced for the third time. He crossed his arms stiffly, over his chest.

Lily sighed. 'I wanted to see you. It's been too long,' she smiled again.

'Pfft. You liar. Try again,' His cold dark eyes bored into her bright green ones.

'I need your help -' she began.

'And there it is,' he interrupted with a small laugh. 'I always said that you will need me before I needed you.' His mouth twisted into a cold smirk. 

'Please, just listen,' she pleaded. When Snape didn't reply she continued, 'I need a potion, a potion I can only trust in you with.'

'What is this potion?' he said matter-of-factly.

'Veritaserum,' she said quietly.

'Why? And why could you do not it, you were good at potions?' he enquired.

'That... that doesn't matter.'

'Then, I will not even consider it. Goodbye.' He turned to the front door.

'Call it, paying back your life debt to James,' she said quickly, Severus stopped and turned slowly.

'I _beg_ your pardon?' He said with bitterness.

'He saved your life from Remus that night. You owe him, in case you forgot? Call this your...payment,' Lily said firmly, 'and I will observe, but not intervene,' she added quickly.

Teeth clenched and brows knitted, he couldn't contend with that, as much as he wanted too, she was right.

'I will make you one dose and no more. One dose for one life debt,' he said stiffly, Lily looked disappointed but nodded. 'I will owl you. Though I see no reason why you need to observe?' He pointed out.

'So I know you won't tamper with it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Snape told Lily he would owl her with some details of when he would start the potion. It took him three weeks to find everything he needed, two weeks and some blackmail. When he gained everything he needed, he sent her an owl.

> _ Come to mine. _
> 
> _ Tuesday fifth November. _
> 
> _ Nine am. _
> 
> _ Do not be late! _
> 
> _ SS _

'You are late!' Snape spat when he opened the door to Lily, who looked a lot less windswept than when he saw her three weeks ago, but her cheeks were red from the cold, he heard fireworks in the distance from the Muggles celebrating Guy Fawkes night.

'By ten minutes!' she said dismissively, and she strode past him.

'I told you to not be late!' Snape frowned.

'Ha. Coming from someone who took  _ three weeks  _ to get this started!' She retorted.

'Oh, I am sorry. Was I not quick enough at getting the ingredients?' Snape mocked. 'Did you think I had an endless amount of potion supplies in my pocket? I had to go through a lot get some of the ingredients.' 

Lily rolled her eyes.

'Lucky for you, someone owed me a favour,' he pointed out. 'Furthermore, we could not start this until the day of the new moon.'

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it quickly.

'Now follow me,' he ordered in a teacher-like way. Then marched towards the cupboard under the stairs that lead to a basement.

His basement was colder than the rest of the house. It was dark, dusty and gave a faint trace of damp. Phials of dried ingredients smothered in dust sat randomly on shelves next to, equally dusty, books. And on the floor there stood some large glass jars that contained floating pickled animals.

Snape strode to the workbench and pulled across an iron cauldron onto the workbench.

'You can sit there!' he told her sternly and pointed over to a stall that stood in the corner of the room opposite him. Snape stretched over to the ingredients he had prepared on the table and took standard potioning water. He poured the needed amount into the cauldron, flicked his wand to set a flam under to bring the water to a simmer.

Lily sat on the very edge of the stood, her legs outstretched, and her hands buried in the pockets of her jeans. There was a silence but the gentle bubbles of the water for a long while.

'Who is the potion for?' Snape asked.

'Does that matter?' 

'Well, you come to me in the early hours of morning requesting this. It is not like it is an illegal potion. So there is someone you do not trust, and you do not want them to know you are getting this,' Snape replied, as he poured the vial of Ptolemy into the cauldron with an anti-clockwise motion. He looked up at her with curved brow. 'This has to simmer for ten minutes...Is it  _ Potter _ ? Do you not trust him?'

She frowned at the way he said Potter but answered, 'No, no. It's...It's nothing.'

'If it is nothing, then why do you require it?'

He proceeded to stir in the powdered Moonstone into the mixture one spoonful at a time.

'I just need it, ok?' She snapped.

An hour later, the potion came to a rolling boil, and he dropped the Jobberknoll feathers into the cauldron then stirred clockwise one time between each feather.

Snape hear Lily snicker and looked up, 'what is so funny?' he inquired, still leaned over the potion, stirring.

'When you're concentrating you poke your tongue out. You use to do it back in school, it amused me then.' Her face softened. Snape straightened, knitted his brows and his cheeks coloured.

'I am glad you find me so amusing,' he said sharply.

'No, I wasn't -'

'You are here for the potion and the potion only. Not to reminisce in the days that are long gone. So do not mention them.'

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. No one talked until after Snape strained the finished mixture into a bottle for maturation. 

'The potion needs to be left in the bottle in a dark, cool undisturbed location for the duration of the cycle,' He told seriously. He walked over to put it on the side. 'On the night of the full moon,' he continued, as he flicked his wand to clean the work station. 'I will need to place the bottle in the moonlight to absorb the rays. Only then will it be ready to use. You can come and get it the next morning,' he declared.

'I'd rather come by every couple of days to check on it myself,' she demanded him while she walked to exit the basement.

'Why? That is not necessary.' He frowned.

'Just to be sure it hasn't been tampered with.'

'Fine,' he replied with a roll of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

To Snape's annoyance, Lily came every couple of days like she said she would. The first couple of times she came, checked the potion then left, then, she started to linger. By the end of the first week, Lily stayed for about ten minutes. She made random talk about the two when they were best friends; he wished she would just piss off. Severus Snape wasn't one to take humiliation laying down. Lily may be acting as nothing happened, but Snape remembered. Every time she smiled at him, he saw what happened that day, and he had to force himself not to react.

By the second week, Lily brought around a packet of was used to be his favourite biscuits that they would share together.

He forced a kind smile every time she knocked and welcomed her with pretence.

By the end of week three, talking and biscuits were daily, well, mostly her talking whilst he wished he could be anywhere else but here. Though, she made things better when Lily had brought around some Fire Whiskey.

Snape learned that she didn't work as she and Potter had enough money they didn't need too, but they moved a lot which she hated. They were currently residing in Godrics Hollow, and she liked it there, the village was small and pleasant. Lily learned that he had a job interview at Hogwarts in a couple of weeks as the new Potions Master and that he would be the youngest teacher in centuries if he got the job.

'I have truly missed you, Sev,' she mumbled, as she slumped on his sofa next to him on her fourth glass of Fire Whiskey. He inwardly cringed at being called Sev, he hated it.

'Really?' He asked as he took a tiny sip of his drink.

'Yes. I have.'

He glanced over to her, and she looked close to falling asleep.

'Where does Potter think you are?' he asked and kept the malice out when he said Potter's name. She was drunk, and he knows people's lips become more willing when influenced by alcohol.

'Mary's,' she hummed. He couldn't remember who Mary was, but he didn't care either.

'Who is this potion really for?' He asked confidently, his eyes set front again. Unlike Lily, he was on his first glass and took his time.

'Uh? Oh, the.. potion. Yes, it's for a rat,' she said sleepily.

Lily told Snape that the reason's they move so often is because someone dark is out to get them and they believe that one of their friends keeps telling where they are as they are always found, but they manage to escape. So they want this potion to find out who the rat was.

'Are you happy?' Snape asked. He didn't care.

'Yes. Sometimes.'

'Only sometimes? What is it? Does Potter has the dick the size of a cocktail sausage?' He said and hoped it sounded humorous. Thankfully, she laughed.

'Not exactly... He is... sufficient.' She looked like she was going to say more but stopped herself. 'I'm happy. Just hate the moving around and having to lie to James. I know If I told him I was at yours, he would go  _ mental _ at me.'

Lily shifted her body to face Snape and suddenly acted very sober. She rested her elbow on the back of the sofa and her head on her fist.

Snape turned his face, but not his body, to look back.

'Are you happy?' She asked softly sincerely. 

'Could be better. Could be worse.' Snape shrugged.

'Sev not getting any?' She mocked. He frowned deeply.

'I'm joking.' She added quickly. 'You're very sexy, you know?' Lily said and edged over to him, so she was now inches away, he could smell the stench of whiskey on her breath, and her long red hair brushed over his robes. 'Voice like silk velvet that can make any woman cream her knickers,' she whispered, all mockery withdrawn. 'I always loved it.'

He raised his brows and widened his eyes in genuine surprise. Alcohol was like veritasium to her; he set a private smile. Suddenly, she closed the gap and pressed a light kiss where their lips barely touched, then second, and a third, before she kissed him. It all happened so quickly it took him by shock. But Snape pulled away from the kiss, and her face fell on his robed chest. He took her shoulders, pushed her back, and kept her at arms lengths.

'You are drunk, Lily. And married. And I am in your services.' he told her sternly.

He saw her out, closed the door and gave a mischievous grin.


	4. Chapter 4

*

On Christmas Eve the potion was ready.

'Here is your potion, successfully brewed.' Snape said and passed the potion.

'I never doubted,' she smiled that smile he hated so much. She took the potion and pocketed it. 'Thank you, Sev.' Snape recoiled to himself. Lily told Snape that she informed James that she went to visit a friend for some Christmas drinks.

He thought that she may have forgotten her advances from when she was drunk the other night. The tension was awkward, neither spoke nor looked at each other.

'So, er, thank you,' she said, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

'You have already said that.' Snape replied. Snape turned to his front door to see her out when she took hold of his robe and stopped him.

'Don't,' she said.

'You are no longer in my services, and I am not drunk,' she said softly. Snape set himself a grin on the fact that she remembered.

'But you are still married.'

'Two out of three ain't bad though,' she said with a small laugh and moved closer. She tilted her head and kissed him on the lips softly. She deepened the kiss, and snaked her hand around his waist then pulled him flush towards her. 

He hated himself right now, hated that his body reacted to her touch. His cock started to stiffen, and she felt it too. Lily moved her palm, splayed, down to his clothed cock and touched, but Snape pulled his hips away and then his mouth.

'No.' He told her sharply.

'But - but -' she said through narrow eyes.

'No, not here, not now.'

'When? Where?' she asked eagerly. Snape suppressed an eye roll.

*

Lunchtime, New Year's eve, Snape waited impatiently outside the Leaky Cauldron. When Lily arrived, face flushed and her body trembling from the cold, Snape wiped away impatience from his appearance and greeted her, like old friends. Snape led her to the small, extremely old, yet clean room of the Leaky Cauldron. Snape applied a nonverbal silencing charm and a spell to tell him if anyone was approaching their room.

'Wow. It's small.' She commented as she removed her coat and threw it on the bed.

'There is a bed, and you. That is all that matters to me.' That is not what he wanted to say, but he did, warmly, and pulled her in for a longing kiss.

Snape drew away for breath, and Lily whined at the loss of contact.

He set a long forefinger under her jaw and tilted, so black eyes penetrated the green.

'You are _never_ going to forget this, I promise' he purred, voice like honey. Lily smiled as though she had just won the lottery.

Snape wiped the smile off her face with another kiss and started to quickly remove her clothing (with not much grace) until she stood in just her bra and knickers. He stood back to observe the view of the pale figure before him, his cock seemed to appreciate it.

'Now, get on your knees,' he ordered.

Lily slid to her knees and tentative fingers released his belt and unzipped his trousers. She hooked her fingers into the hem of his trousers, and tugged down, along with his boxers.

'Suck me,' he whispered.

Lily took his large, thick cock into her hot, wet mouth and started to suck.

Snape got bored with the shallow, feeble sucks she was giving. He fisted her hair and held her head still as he drove small, shallow thrust into her mouth. With each thrust, he advanced deeper and faster. Moments later, he fucked her mouth, down to her throat, until tears streamed down her cheeks, and she started to chock.

Snape felt he wouldn't last much longer if he continued this, so he pulled out quickly. Lily looked up at him, flicked her red hair over her shoulders, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled. She stood, cheeks crimsoned and wet, her knees as red as her hair, then she backed up towards the bed.

'Take me,' Lily whispered then laid down, her red hair fanned out on the bed, and spread her legs wide for the invitation. Snape stood in front of her as she looked like a wanton whore. He took his cock, which had deflated a little, and fisted few times.

'Get on your hands and knees,' he ordered, and she obliged.

With a whispered spell, her knickers vanished, and a blindfold appeared; Lily gasped in shock and tensed.

'Do not panic,' he said quickly. 'It is just a blindfold. Makes it more exciting.'

She gave a small nod.

With one hand on her pale lower back, he lined up his cock with the other then pushed in hard, Lily gasped, then moaned, and Snape smiled coldly.

Snape fucked into her fast and hard, Lily cried out with each push.

'Touch yourself,' Snape breathed. Lily moved her fingers to her clit and rolled it how she liked.

After a few moments, Snape felt the wards he applied vibrate and he grinned wickedly.

Lily was so close to orgasm he knew it he put one hand in his pocket and clenched his hand around his wand, ready.

 _'Petrificus Totalus'_ Snape said non verbally just as the figure entered the room. The body of James Potter stiffened and fell down the wall against the door. Unnoticed by Lily. Nothing but Potter's furious, and shocked eyes moved.

'Oh my god, SEVERUS!' she wailed.

Snape kept pushing into Lily, the whole time his eyes on Potter's and a smirk on his face.

'You like that?' he hummed.

'Fuck, yes! MORE, pleeease,' she cried out as she continued to circle her clit.

Minutes later, Lily screamed out her orgasm, and Snape pulled out.

'Oh - My - God!' she panted hard collapsed on her back against the bed.

'That was ... AMAZING!' she said with a beam on her face.

'Oh, it is not over yet. I promised you a time you will never forget. And I am not one to break a promise,' he answered, she beamed harder.

'Incarcerous,' he whispered, and thin cords appeared from thin air and tied around her wrists and ankles attaching them to the bedposts.

'Kinky,' Lily said with anticipation.

Snape released the blindfold, and her eyes were dark with lust locked onto Snape.

'We have a visitor,' he said casually and nodded over to the door.

'Oh my god, James!' a mixture of panic and worry in her voice. She writhed on her cords to get free but was all in vain.

Potter's eyes now locked onto Lily, fury burned into Lily's.

'Well, well, well. Look who we have here,' he said low. He stood above Potter and looked down at him, his black hair hung. Snape gave an unfriendly smirk. He could hear Lily's sobs.

'I see you got the note from your 'wife'. Promising you to end the year with a bang. A New Year's Eve you'll _never_ forget. Did she deliver that promise?'

'Sev, please, don't -' She squirmed to free herself.

'DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU FILTHY SLUT!' He bellowed at Lily, then with a lazy flick of his wand he shut her up.

He looked back at Potter and ponded what to do with him. He lowered to a squatting position, took off Potter's glasses and threw them across the room, unbothered where they landed.

'Have you ever heard of the Muggle saying, an eye for an eye, Potter?' he whispered coldly.

'No? Let me tell you about it. An eye for an eye is a principle, that a person who has injured another person is to be penalised to a similar degree. And the person inflicting such punishment should be the injured party.' Potter's eyes flickered side to side fast. He heard the bed banging where Lily was still trying to free herself.

'Do you like being defenceless and at my mercy, Potter?' he said. 'It's not nice...is it?'

'You humiliated me, sexually harassed me, chocked me, and abused me for seven years. What do you think that warrants in return?' He waited for an answer he knew couldn't come, and he grinned darkly.

'Well, I have just fucked your wife. And she _loved_ it, she _pleaded_ for my fat cock, as you just heard. What a begging whore she is.' A sinister grin painted his face.

Snape stood, took his half-hard cock, fisted it to full stiffness. Potter's eyes widen further in terror, he could see Potter's brain worrying at what Snape is about to do to him. Pointed his cock at Potter and he pumped hard and fast until he ejaculated. His hot, white seed shot out in long spurts and covered Potter face, who screwed his eyes shut.

He looked down at Potter, whose eyes were now watery, and tucked his now soft cock in his trousers, zipped up then squatted again. He looked over at his cum-covered face and smirked darkly. 'Humiliation and sexual harassment returned. I will spare you the choking, I think chocking your wife with my cock will count.'

Potter's eyes blazed with rage. If looks could kill, Snape would be dead on the spot.

'Don't call it revenge, Potter,' he said as he wiped a hand over Potter's face, smearing his cum further over him. 'Call it...Returning the favour.'

Snape rose and walked over to the naked, crying form of Lily.

'You are _a pathetic_ whore.' His lip curled into a nasty smile.

'Both of you will _never_ touch me again. If you _ever_ come to my place again, ever contact me, just remember, I know _a lot_ of undetectable potions and poisons. I also know a lot of ways of them getting into your system without even being present. How do you think my father died?'

Snape placed his boot on the side of Potter's face and forced him away from the door, which made his frozen form fall with a thud to his side where his face smacked the floor. He opened the door and delivered one last message to the two Gryffindors.  
  
'Happy New Year,' he grinned. With that, he left the room with a slam of the door, ending the spells as he left.

Snape exited the pub with a satisfied smirk on his face, he got the closure he wanted. He headed off to prepare for his job interview at Hogwarts in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Snily at all...does that show? lol. I feel I could've written better. I'm Sorry.
> 
> For Pooja x x


End file.
